Infiltration & Poison
by Miguya-san
Summary: Tsuna et ses amis ont infiltré la base Melone, mais Tsuna va avoir quelques soucis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Résumé : Tsuna, Lal, Ryohei, Gokudera, et Yamamoto sont arriver à pénétrer la base Melone, mais ils sont poursuivis par une unité spéciale du Black Spell.**

Les agents Millefiores commencèrent à leurs lancer toute sorte de chose Des shurikens, des dagues et d'autres chose dangereuse, quand d'un coup la base Melone se mis à bouger, et à cause de la secousse Tsuna se fit érafler par quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temp de vois ce que c'était. Les agents furent coincés tandis que Tsuna et ses amis trouvèrent une brèche qui leur permit de se faufiler dans une autre pièce.

Ryohei fut le premier à se lever. « Personne n'est blessés ? » Yamamoto se leva à son tour « J'ai vu quelque chose effleurer Tsuna. » « Quoi ?! Le 10ème du nom est blessé ?! » Tsuna eu du mal à se lever, et lorsqu'il fut debout sa vue se troubla. « Je … Je vais bien… » Il commença à vaciller « 10ème du nom ! » Gokudera le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre « Tsuna ! » Ryohei inspecta sa blessure.

\- Des aiguilles empoissonnés ! Il nous faut d'urgences l'antidote !

\- Tu ne peux pas le soigner grâce au pourvoir de ta boite du soleil ?!

\- Malheureusement ce pouvoir permet de refermer des plaies et de se régénérait, mais là il faut d'abord extraire le poison.

Lal Mirch intervint « Hors de question de rebrousser chemin, cette occasion ne se représentera pas 2 fois ! » Yamamoto s'énerva, ce qui était rare. « Sans Tsuna nous n'en serions jamais arriver là ! Continuer si vous voulait mais moi je reste avec Tsuna. » Gokudera s'exclame à son tour. « Jamais je n'abandonnerais le 10ème du nom. Jamais ! » Ryohei les rejoins « C'est hors de question ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ici ! » Tsuna, qui n'était qu'à moitié conscient arriva à articuler « Il faut … Continuer la mission… » « Mais- » « Ne …Ne vous inquiétez…pas. Je… Je vais essayer de ne pas vous ralentir… » Tsuna se leva avec l'aide de Gokudera et ils se remirent en route.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure Qu'ils marchaient et Tsuna n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps était en feu, mais il ne disait rien. Il ne se plaignait pas. Il mettait un pas devant l'autre sans se poser de question. Au bout d'un moment il entendit Ryohei l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre, Il sentit Yamamoto l'attraper aux épaules et le secouer, mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il fermi les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était sur le dos de Ryohei. « **C'est agréable… Il est tout chaud… »** Il pensa ça juste avant d'être parcouru de frisson, et d'avoir des hauts les cœurs

-Ryohei… à droite… »

\- Tu es réveillé ?! Et à droite, on voit d'ici que c'est une impasse.

\- Fait… Fait moi confiance…

Ryohei avertit les autres

\- Il faut que nous prenions à droite.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une impasse.

\- C'est le 10ème du nom qui nous le demande.

Lal Mirch s'énerva « Il est surement délirant à cause de la fièvre ! » Yamamoto et Gokudera n'hésitèrent pas un instant, et ils prirent à droite, Ryohei les suivit et Lal Mirch soupira d'exaspération, mais suivit tout de même. A peine étaient-ils dans l'impasse que la base Melone se mis à bouger. L'impasse devint un couloir et l'endroit où ils se diriger devint à son tour une impasse. « Comment a-t-il deviné ? » Lal eu pour réponse une quinte de toux. « Je ne crois pas qu'il va te l'expliquer maintenant… » Tsuna eu l'impression de se noyer, et il commença à remuer. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus sur le dos de Ryohei mais sur celui de Yamamoto. Ryohei était devant, il se tenait prêt au cas où il y aurait des gardes. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà pris l'antidote vu qu'il sentait toujours mal, même si c'était moins.

\- Yamamoto ...

\- Tsuna!

\- Attention…Il y a un piège…

\- Un piège ? Ou ça ?!

\- Un autre

Le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Yamamoto lâcha Tsuna, mais Gokudera le rattrapa et ils tombèrent dans une salle qui ressembler fortement a un entrepot. Tsuna était tomber sur Gokudera.

\- 10ème du nom ! Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas.

Tsuna lui fit un sourire rassurant mais lorsqu'il essaya de se lever ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il tomba en avant sur Gokudera

\- Désoler…

\- ça va Tsuna ?

\- Oui… Je crois. C'est bizarre, je me sens mieux mais je n'ai pas pris d'antidote…

Yamamoto l'aida à se relever « Je pense que c'est ta flamme de dernière volonté est en train de combattre le poison. »

Je posterais la chapitre 2 si j'ai 3 reviews! Je compte sur vous!


	2. Chapitre 2 Fièvre

Chapitre 2 : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna et ses amis c'étaient remis en route. Tsuna arrivait à peu près à marcher tout seul, même s'il zigzaguait un peu et cela énerver Lal Mirch au plus haut point.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas marcher droit comme tout le monde ?

\- Désolé…Je… Je vais essayer…

Gokudera prit sa défense « Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il s'est fait empoissonné ! » Lal Mirch lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

\- Espèce de…

\- C'est… C'est bon Gokudera. Elle… Elle a raison…

La respiration de Tsuna se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Ça commençait a sérieusement inquiéter Ryohei.

Yamamoto qui était juste derrière Tsuna, voyait bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus mais Tsuna refuser qu'on le porte, il disait que cela ralentirait le groupe.

D'un coup le sol se mis à trembler

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?!

\- La base Melone bouge !

Un mur apparu en plein milieu du groupe, ce qui les dispersa. Yamamoto et Tsuna furent projeter contre un mur. Ils essayèrent d'appeler les autres mais sans résultat. Tsuna sortit sa boite de pilule de dernière volonté. Yamamoto l'en empêcha

\- Dans ton état, s'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ton corps risque de ne pas le supporter !

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi faire. Je m'occupe des ennemis, mais surtout tu ne prends pas de pilule. D'accord ?

Tsuna acquiesça à contre cœur, et Yamamoto lui prit la boite de pilule des mains. Tsuna se retourna brusquement « Des Moscas arrivent… » Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le mis à genoux « Calmes-toi Tsuna. Il vaut mieux se cachait pour l'instant. » Tsuna allait répondre quand soudain tout devint floue autour de lui et il perdit connaissance. Yamamoto la rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. « Tsuna ?! Tsuna ! »

Yamamoto se mis franchement paniquer « Tsuna ? Allez, s'il te plait répond moi ! » Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration bruyante et difficile. Yamamoto lâcha un juron et le pris dans ses bras à la façon d'une princesse.

Il se cacha dans une petite salle l'écart. Quand il entendit des grésillements qui provenaient du casque de Tsuna. Il lui enleva doucement pour pas lui faire mal.

\- Allo ?! Vous m'entendez ?

\- Yamamoto ! Tu m'entends ? Comment va Tsuna ? Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Non c'est bon, on n'est pas blessé mais l'état de Tsuna se dégrade a vu d'œil !

\- Décris-moi son état.

Yamamoto allait répondre quand il entendit des réacteurs qui lui signala que des Moscas arriver. Il coupa le son et il tira Tsuna contre lui en espérant camouflés la respiration de Tsuna. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, il soupira de soulagement et réactiva le son du casque

\- Ryohei ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Des Moscas sont arriver et j'ai coupé le son pour éviter qu'ils nous repèrent.

\- Je vois ? Maintenant décris moi l'état de Tsuna.

Yamamoto se rapprocha de Tsuna pour l'examiner « Il n'arrive presque plus à respirer… » Il posa sa main sur le front de Tsuna avant de vite la retirer.

\- Il est brulant ! Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?!

\- Déjà calmes toi. Je pense que le mieux, c'est que tu essayes de nous…Attend.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui y'a ?

\- Lal Mirch propose que l'on vienne vous cherchez et que toi tu ne bouges pas…Elle dit que vous vous feriez tout de suite repérez… des gardes approche on doit te laisser.

Yamamoto rangea le casque et cala Tsuna contre lui pour éviter qu'il soit repéré. Il s'écoula une bonne demi-heure, quand Tsuna se mis à s'agiter. Il ouvrit les légèrement les paupières « Tsuna ? Tu m'entends ? » Il lâcha un vague « Oui ».

Il commença à se relever, mais Yamamoto l'en empêcha. « Reposes-toi. Les autres viennent nous cherchez. » Tsuna essaya tout de même de se lever « Reste allonger, cela évitera que tu aggrave ton état. » Tsuna articula avec difficulté « Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas… » Il arriva à se mettre debout « Puisque je te dis qu'il faut que tu restes allonger ! » Tsuna le regarda, l'air ailleurs. Ses yeux était vitreux et il avait le regard vague. Yamamoto l'empêcha d'avancer.

\- Eh, tu m'entends Tsuna ? Tsuna ? »

\- Je… je vais bien…

\- Tsuna ?!

Tsuna ne lui répondit pas. Yamamoto l'attrapa aux épaules et le secoua « Tsuna ! Réponds-moi ! » Il parut reprendre ses esprits un bref instant, mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba en avant sur Yamamoto qui fut entrainer dans sa chute. Yamamoto paniqua et se redressa en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Il décida de se cacher dans un coin avec Tsuna et d'attendre patiemment les renforts.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et encore une fois 3 reviews et j'écris le chapitre 3. Au passage, j'ai pris du temps a posté le chapitre 2 mais j'étais à Londres et je n'avais pas d'ordinateur donc désolé !


	3. Chapitre 3 Décision

Chapitre 3

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé contre quelque chose…

Il commença à essayer de se retourner pour voir sur quoi, quand il entendit Yamamoto poussé un soupir de soulagement « J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester ! » Tsuna marmonna « Moi aussi… »

Yamamoto posa sa main sur le front de Tsuna « Tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer tant que tu le peux. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. » Pour une fois Tsuna obéit, il se rallongea.

Il comprit que le coussin était en fait Yamamoto, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rallonger. Il se releva au moment où il entendit une explosion retentirent.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Aucune idée.

-C'est peut-être les autres… Il faut aller voir…

-Hors de question, c'est beaucoup dangereux, de plus Ryohei nous ordonné de rester ici quoi qu'il se passe. Si ses eux, ils viendront nous cherchez.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Gokudera se jeta sur Tsuna

-10ème du nom ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, c'est bon Gokudera je vais bien. Ryohei et Lal Mirch arrivèrent à la suite. « Vous êtes la ! On a eu du mal à vous trouver ! » Une autre explosion se fit entendre.

Lal pointa du doigt un tunnel « Il vaut mieux fuir pour l'instant. » Ils obéirent sans discuter vu qu'ils savaient que cela aurait été en vain de discuter.

-Tsuna !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?

-Tu l'air ailleurs. Réveil-toi !

-Excusez-moi…

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui… Enfin…Non…Je…Je ne sais pas… »

Tsuna se remis à vaciller. Gokudera l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à marcher droit.

« Le mieux, c'est que l'on te porte. Sinon tu risques de t'évanouir ou de nous ralentir. » Tsuna soupira « J'ai compris. » Il monta sur le dos de Ryohei, celui-ci le porta comme si de rien n'était « C'est presque vexant. » Lal se moqua de lui

-Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es une crevette !

-…

-Tsuna ?

-…

Il s'était encore évanouie. Gokudera se posta devant Lal.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

-Il est toujours hors de question de faire demi-tours.

Ryohei leur fit signe de se taire, et leur chuchota « des Moscas arrivent. Ne faites plus un bruit. ». Heureusement pour eux, les moscas passèrent sans les remarquer.

-Il nous faut un antidote !

-On ne sait même pas où il se trouve !

Yamamoto les arrêta.

-Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réglera la situation. Pour l'instant il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour décider de ce que l'on va faire. Compris ?!

-Oui…

-Ryohei ?

-Oui ?

-Reste au milieu du groupe. On s'occupe de vous protéger.

-D'accord.

Ryohei n'avait jamais vu Yamamoto aussi sérieux. Il décida d'obéir sans discuter. Lal et Gokudera eurent plus de mal à l'accepter, mais il finir par obéirent aussi.

Le groupe continua d'avancer dans les couloirs de la base Melone jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent une pièce, ou plutôt un entrepôt, sans surveillance. Ils détruisirent les caméras et ils s'installèrent pour discuter sérieusement.

Tsuna, qui était à moitié conscient savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.


	4. Chapitre 4 Changement de plan

_**Chapitre 4**_

\- Tsuna ?

\- mmh ?

\- tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu…

Le groupe avait décidé de se séparer en 2 groupes. 1 qui ramènerait Tsuna et l'autre qui continuerait à avancer. Après avoir ramené Tsuna, le groupe 1 était censé rejoindre le groupe 2.

« Maintenant on doit décider des groupes. » Gokudera et Yamamoto se levèrent tout de suite

\- Je vais avec le 10ème du nom !

\- Je vais avec Tsuna !

\- D''accord. Lal et moi allons directement foncer à la salle de contrôle pour désactiver un maximum de caméra et ensuite nous irons à la salle centrale. Nous vous y attendrons.

Gokudera et Yamamoto acquiescèrent.

Tsuna se leva. Les autres le regarda comme s'il venait d'accomplir un miracle. Mais leur surprise fut vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

\- tu ne devrais pas te lever Tsuna, tu devrais te reposer.

\- 10ème du nom ! Vous devriez vous allongez !

Celui-ci leur sourit.

\- Pas la peine, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- la dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu as fait une rechute juste après !

\- Oui, mais là je me sens vraiment bien !

\- J'ai comme qui dirait quelques doutes…

Tsuna se retourna et se mis en position de combat « Quelqu'un arrive. » Les autres se levèrent à leurs tours, Yamamoto attrapa Tsuna par le bras et ils partirent en courant par l'autre côté.

\- Yamamoto, attends ! Il faut qu'on les aide !

\- Le plus important, c'est ta sécurité !

\- Je. Vais. MIEUX ! Je ne peux pas les laisser combattre seuls !

Lorsque Yamamoto se retourna, Tsuna put clairement voir la lueur de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir les combattre. Non seulement pour les protéger mais aussi pour leur faire passer l'envie de te blesser. Mais il est hors de question de te laisser combattre dans ton état. Je vois bien que tu vas mieux, mais on ne sait rien de ce poison.

\- Yamamoto…Très bien. Il faut rassembler les autres, on va changer de plan.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'irais seul chercher l'antidote et je vous rejoindrais après.  
\- Seul ? hors de question. Je t'accompagne et ON rejoindra les autres après.

Le jeune dixième ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Merci, Yamamoto.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. On est amis après tout !  
\- Tu as raison. Bon ! Il faut allait prévenir les autres !  
\- je n'entends plus d'explosions, je crois qu'ils les ont eus.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit ou ils avaient été séparés, et ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe.

\- Dixième du nom !  
\- Gokudera, Ryohei, Lal. Changement de plan. Yamamoto et moi, on va chercher l'antidote, pendant que vous allez à la salle de contrôle.  
\- Je viens avec vous dixième du nom.  
\- Je savez que tu dirais ça…Je compte sur toi.  
\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Ryohei et Lal ne purent qu'acquiesçaient en voyant le soudain comportement de boss du jeune garçon.

\- Je pense que l'antidote sera dans un des entrepôts.  
\- Tu sais à quel étage ?  
\- Le deuxième sous-sols je pense, mais je ne sais pas dans quel entrepôt exactement.  
\- On se débrouillera.  
\- Tsuna, tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à là-bas ?  
\- Je te le répètes Yamamoto. Tout ira bien. Et puis, au moindre problème, je vous le dis !  
\- Promis ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de-  
\- Promis ou pas ?  
\- … Promis.  
\- Bien ! Alors on peut y aller !  
\- Dixième du nom, que fait-on si on se fait attaquer ? Bien sûr, je vous protégerai, mais doit-on fuir ou combattre ?  
\- On combat. Enfin, vous combattez et je reste en arrière.  
\- Merci Tsuna.  
\- Oi, Decimo.  
\- Oui Lal ?  
\- Je te préfère avec ce comportement.  
\- Ce comportement ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
\- Laisse tomber. Bon ! On y va, ou on campe ?  
\- On y va !

Les trois jeunes hommes, qui avaient dit cela en même temps, se regardèrent et eurent un sourire commun.

\- Allons battre la famille Millefiore !

* * *

 **Désolé pour ceux qui ont attendu la suite, mais je n'ai jamais était très régulière! Encore pardon!**  
 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous laisserez une review (ça me motive te m'encourage pour la suite de la fanfiction!)**


	5. Chapitre 5 Torrent d'eau

Chapitre 5

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient maintenant seuls. Ils avaient atteint le premier sous-sol sans encombre, mais Tsuna sentait sa fièvre revenir à la charge. Malgré ses réticences à l'idée de partager sa faiblesse, il avertit tout de même ses deux amis.

\- Les gars ?  
\- oui dixième du nom ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Tout de suite, les deux gardiens se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur boss. Yamamoto porta sa main à son front.

\- Ta fièvre est revenu…Je crois même qu'elle est plus forte.  
\- Dixième du nom, il serait peut-être plus sage de rester ici quelques temps, au moins quelques minutes pour voir si votre fièvre baisse ou monte…  
\- On n'a pas perdu de temps en combat, donc je pense qu'on peut faire une petite pause.

A vrai dire, Tsuna accepta seulement parce qu'il sentait ses jambes commencer à faiblir. Il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Ces deux compagnons s'assirent à côté de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le plus jeune d'entre eu s'endormi. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule de Gokudera qui observa la scène sans rien dire, mais il eut tout de même un sourire à la fin.

\- Qu'est-qu'on fait ?  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait avancer. C'est ce que voudrait le dixième du nom. Je m'occupe de le porter.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je compte sur toi pour contrer les attaques ennemies. Avec le boss sur le dos, je ne pourrai pas nous défendre.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de vous protégeai !  
\- Ne prends pas un air aussi sérieux quand tu dis ça, Imbécile de baseballeur.

Yamamoto rit gaiement, ignorant joyeusement l'insulte. Il aida l'argenter à mettre Tsuna sur son dos et ils reprirent leur route. Ils avaient espéré que l'état de leur ami s'améliore, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Sa fièvre monta encore. D'après les estimations de Gokudera, il devait avoir atteint les 40° degrés. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir quand Tsuna se réveilla. L'argenter entendit le murmure de son boss et s'arrêta pour l'asseoir contre un mur, sous le regard interrogateur du joueur de baseball. Il se pencha un peu pour entendre la voix de son boss.

\- Attention…Plafond…Eau…  
\- Attention au plafond avec de l'eau ?  
\- Gokudera !

Grâce au cri de Yamamoto, Gokudera eu le temps de voir le plafond s'ouvrir et de voir des milliers de litres d'eau s'abattre sur eux. Les trois garçons furent séparés par le violent courant. Gokudera arriva à attraper le poignet de Tsuna avant qu'il ne soit entrainé trop loin, mais il ne put rattraper Yamamoto, qui fut violemment projeté contre différentes parois.

Quand l'eau stoppa enfin sa course déchainée, Gokudera plaça son boss contre un mur et courut vers l'endroit ou il avait perdu de vue son autre ami.

\- Oï ! Imbécile de Baseballeur ! C'est pas le moment de disparaitre ! réponds moi !

Aucune réponse.

\- Allez ! Baseballeur !

Aucune réponse.

\- YAMAMOTO !

Un léger toussotement attira enfin son attention. Ledit « Imbécile de baseballeur » sortit d'un couloir perpendiculaire a celui ou était Gokudera. Yamamoto arriva d'un pas titubant, ne cessant pas de tousser.

\- Désolé, j'étais un peu étourdi…  
\- Espèce de…Tu n'aurais pas pu réagir avant ?!  
\- Désolé…au moins, je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom !  
\- Je vais t'en coller une !  
\- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas frapper les blessés ?  
\- Attends, blessé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?!  
\- Je me suis pris un peu brusquement les murs…  
\- Mais quel crétin !  
\- Et je crois que je me suis brisée une ou deux côte…

En y repensant, Gokudera avait effectivement entendu des bruits sourds sous l'eau. Sans doute du l'impact du corp de son ami contre les parois renforcés.

\- Tch. Tu arrives à respirer correctement ?  
\- A peu près…  
\- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?  
\- Oui. Sinon, tu n'as pas été blessé ? Et Tsuna ?  
\- Je n'ai rien, et j'ai protégé le dixième du nom.  
\- Alors on ferait mieux de continuer à avancer, des Moscas ne devraient pas tarder.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises ! En revanche, on devra rapidement s'arrêter.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Il faut bander tes côtes si tu ne veux pas qu'elles provoquent des blessures internes.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
\- L-La ferme ! Si je fais ça, c'est parce que si tu es blessé d'avantage, le dixième du nom se fera du souci ! C'est tout !  
\- si tu le dis…En tout cas, merci !  
\- Mmh.

Le blessé fut amusé par l'air gêné qu'avait pris son ami. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

Ils remirent Tsuna sur le dos de Gokudera et ils reprirent leurs chemins. Ils avaient maintenant le 2ème sous-sol.

Il ne fallait plus que trouver l'entrepôt et ils auraient l'antidote a porté de main.

 _ **Excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai pris ! Mais c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire pour moi ces temps-ci J'ai le brevet blanc Lundi et Mardi …  
Voila, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **_


	6. Chapitre 6 Blessure

Chapitre 6

Alors que les trois jeunes hommes continuaient à avancer vers leur objectif, Yamamoto sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le torse, le faisant tomber à genoux, aucun son ne pouvant franchir ses lèvres.

Gokudera, qui avait entendu le son sourd de sa chute, se retourna vers le noiraud, pour tout de suite poser Tsuna contre un mur et se précipiter vers son autre ami.

\- Oï ! Tu m'entends ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!  
-M-mal…  
\- Merde…La côte a dû se déplacer malgré le bandage…Ne bouges surtout pas, je vais palper tes côtes pour voir les dégâts ça risque d'être douloureux mais j'ai pas le choix, ok ?  
\- O-Ok…  
\- Bien.

Gokudera souleva tout doucement le t-shirt de son ami, retira les bandages, pour poser ses mains sur son torse. Il appuya légèrement sur une des côtes, presque aussitôt, Yamamoto ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

\- Il va falloir que je refasse le bandage mais plus serré. Le poumon n'est pas perforé, en tout cas, pas encore. Tu vas devoir serrer les dents encore un petit moment, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?  
\- Ah ah…Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ! ça ira…Je serrerai les dents le temps qu'il faudra !  
\- Tch. Allez, retire ton t-shirt pour que je puisse mieux voir.  
\- D'accord.

Le baseballeur tenta de le retirer mais le simple fait de se pencher le faisait souffrir.

\- Bon, on va faire autrement Lève juste les bras.  
\- Merci.

L'argenté retira le t-shirt de son ami, qui fit seulement une petite grimace au moment de lever les bras. Comme prévu, Gokudera refit le bandage en le resserrant pour empêcher plus de dégâts interne. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Yamamoto avait énormément pâlit, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus, même s'il ne l'a pas dit à voix haute.

Alors que l'argenté aidait le noiraud à se relever, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et porta une main a sa tempe.

\- Les gars ?  
\- Oui dixième du nom ?  
\- Ou sommes-nous maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Yamamoto ? Tu es blessé ?!  
\- Au second sous-sol.  
\- Un peu…  
\- Comment ça un peu ?! Y'a deux secondes t'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance imbécile !  
\- C'est vrai Yamamoto ?!  
\- Oui…Mais maintenant je vais mieux Gokudera a refait le bandage en faisant très attention !  
\- Merci beaucoup Gokudera !  
\- De-De rien dixième du nom !  
\- Je suis désolé de te presser Yamamoto, mais il faut que nous avancions ou nous risquons de nous faire attaquer.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas dixième du nom ! Je vais aider ce crétin de baseballeur à marcher pour pas qu'il ne se blesse mais pour qu'on puisse tout de même avancer !  
\- Encore merci Gokudera !  
\- Merci beaucoup !  
\- De rien !

Les trois jeunes hommes reprirent une fois de plus leur route. Ils étaient maintenant face au premier entrepôt du second sous-sol. Tsuna ouvrit sans mal ses portes

Des flacons contenants toutes sortes de liquides étaient disposés sur des dizaines d'étagère. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'avancèrent à leur tour, le sabreur ne trouvant qu'une chose à dire

\- Je crois que ça va être long…

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Review ?**


End file.
